Heather That Blossoms In Summer
'''Heather That Blossoms In Summer (Heather) '''is a lean, pretty, smoky grey she-cat with slanted sky blue eyes. Description Appearance Heather That Blossoms In Summer (Heather) is a lean, pretty, smoky grey she-cat with slanted sky blue eyes. She has long legs and smooth, glossy fur. Personality Heather is manipulative, with many enemies. She knows how to get what she wants by manipulating others around her. Both popular and unpopular with the cats in the tribe, Heather acts nicely to cats when she may ultimately be benefited. Skills Her skills are average, but manipulation comes easy to her, and it's easy for her to mess with the minds of others. She sometimes hunts for herself, but often steals the prey of others when their backs are turned. She never gets caught doing so. Life History Heather was born to Magpie and Sandsnake, two rogues, who she hated. She had littermates who she cared for until they went their seperate ways. She then joined the Tribe Of Fallen Stars as a soldier, spending her days manipulating others just for the fun of it, hunting, and wondering about her siblings. Roleplay Heather's debut is in the Tribe Of Falling Stars, where she is staring boredly at the cats of her tribe. She sneers at Eagle, weighing up his strengths and weaknesses. She thinks about creating a fake omen to lead to his downfall, and spots Honey, saying 'we need to talk'. Honey walks over to the ledge she is sitting on and helps her down. Heather snaps at him, saying that she doesn't need help. They walk out of the cave together, and Heather explains her plan to him. when Honey ages and says that nothing interesting had happened to the Tribe, Heather retorts about the ill cat. Honey then asks if she would like to go hunting. Heather quickly changes it into a challenge, with the first cat to catch something plots the murder/omen. A few minutes after hunting, Heather's good side dominates her, and she starts to wonder if the plan was a good idea after all. She calls out for Honey, and he appears. Heather then telss him that the plan wasn't a good idea, and that she didn't agree to anything. Heather pleads him to stop, then threatens to expose him to Eagle. She runs back to Eagle, exposing Honey. Honey then appears, persuading Eagle that Heather is lying. Heather is then dragged off by Honey out of Eagle's sight. Out of Eagle's sight, Honey says their relationship with each other wasn't meant to last, and Heather snaps that they weren't even mates. Honey ignores her, then says that threatening him wasn't right. Heather then gets shoved into a hole by Honey. As she is climbing out of the hole, she calls Honey 'Mr Fair', obviously sarcastic, and says that his behaviour towards her is making her feel ill. She then says that he's trying to make her feel ashamed by lying to Eagle, and that he would have done the same if they had switched roles that day. Once Heather is out of the hole, Honey looks at her from over his shoulder. Together they snarl, 'You are the worst, why must you torment me? It's all a game to you but not to me!' Heather then drags Honey into the hole and runs off. Soon sfter running away, Honey calls her name. Heather turns around to see him and snarls. She then walks up to him and apologises. She says that she's been thinking about the two of them, and is about to continue, when Honey interrupts, saying that Heather loves him. Heather steps back and tries to deny it, but fails. She blushes, admitting her feelings for Honey, and asks to become mates. Honay agrees, then challenges her to a race back to the cave. Heather accepts and starts running, then soon realises Honey has fallen into an icy river. She dives in after him, realises that he's drowned, then dies of hypothermia and drowning. Relationships Family Mother: Magpie - Black she-cat with green eyes. Father: Sandsnake - Thin, pale ginger tom with yellow eyes. Unknown littermates. Friends None so far. Love interests Honey That Shines In Sunlight - Handsome dark brown tom with bright, honey-coloured eyes. Same personality traits as Heather. Image Category:Characters Category:She-cat Category:Tribe of Falling Stars Cat Category:Tribe Cat Category:Cats Owned by Buzzy Category:Deceased